


Baked With Love

by Nisaki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Schmoop, SebaCiel - Freeform, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Because the sweetest of desserts are made with love, Sebastian decided to bake his own wedding cake. This is the story of how he met his future husband.





	Baked With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/post/162450820749/stardust-fortress-ciel-having-the-habit-of) from tumblr. I wrote this as self-indulgence and I had tons of fun with it, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Unbeta-ed

 

It was happening again, someone was singing in the bathroom of the apartment next to his. To be fair ''singing'' wasn't the right word for it, more like screaming out of tune. Before he moved to this building, Sebastian had thought no one would shower at one am, but he came to discover that his neighbour never showered at any other time.

His neighbour was some type of a nocturnal creature, because honestly, who would shower at fucking one am? Three days of the horrible dying noises next door, and Sebastian decided that tomorrow, he would go there and give that annoying bastard a piece of his mind.

He came to this small town three days ago, with a smile on his face and hope filling his chest, so happy to finally own his business, being his own boss and working his dream job. He never expected that the best thing to ever happen to him would be related to his family, his mother stopped talking to him for weeks when he'd refused to go to college and announced that he wanted to be a baker. No one but his aunt supported him, and three months later when he came out, not even kind, old aunt Francis was there for him. So no one was more surprised than Sebastian himself when a lawyer dropped at his place and told him that his aunt had left everything she owned to him, along with a letter filled with apologies. He cried for a relative for the first time in years, but he was finally able to realize his dream. His own bakery.

He bought the small place on the corner, and spent every last penny on its renovation, but the end result was worth it, he even got an apartment ten minutes away. He thought he couldn't get luckier.

His musings were lulling him back to sleep, and he was thankful, he had to get up early in the morning and he was one of those people who could never go back to sleep if they woke up in the middle of the night.

Lids falling shut, he sighed and nuzzled into his pillow, allowing his mind to shut down, exhaustion took over, and soon his body relaxed onto the mattress.  

A loud shout from next door had his eyes snapping open, he sat up in his bed and as Mr. rock-star-wanna-be started another song, Sebastian pulled out his earphones and resigned himself to another sleepless night.

The next evening Sebastian found himself knocking on his neighbour's door, tired after a long day at the bakery, he wanted to make it clear that he needed to sleep, more than four hours, tonight. He knocked till his knuckles hurt and no one answered him, growing angrier by the second, Sebastian kicked at the door, just barely avoiding decorating it with a hole. The door was wrenched open and Sebastian had his argument ready.

The words died on his lips, his throat closed up, and his brain short circuited as his eyes took in his neighbour for the first time.

The boy in front of  him couldn't be anything but an angel, the most beautiful angel in heavens has abandoned the skies and was standing before Sebastian. Delicate features as if drawn by the most talented of artists, shiny locks that were nearly navy framed the heart shaped face, rosy lips and the cutest nose. His body was just as perfect, small shoulders led to a slim waist and down to alluring thighs. Why was this boy wearing a short?

''Excuse me,'' The boy spoke, voice low and melodious, and Sebastian's heart thudded in his ribcage. ''Did you want something?'' His angel asked, impatiently.

Did he want something? Most likely, he couldn't remember, his mind was being drown by the seas in the boy's eyes, cerulean blue, clear and absolutely stunning. Sebastian's knees went weak.

''Emm...I...'' He said, he prided himself on his eloquence.

''Yeah?'' The boy was getting irritated, it didn't require a genius to see that, and Sebastian really needed to say something, right the fuck now.

''I don't have sugar!'' He blurted. Way to go, Mickaelis. The boy arched a fine brow at him, and Sebastian started fidgeting, he didn't do well talking to gorgeous strangers.

''You see I was baking, and I forgot that I don't have sugar, so can you please lend me some? I will give you some of the cake...'' He trailed off, the boy had his brows furrowed now, as if trying to decide whether Sebastian needed sugar or a specialist's help.

''Okay,'' He answered, Sebastian let out a breath, relieved.

The boy disappeared back into his apartment, and in a moment of clarity, Sebastian's memory informed him, helpfully, of what he was here to talk about. The singing. But the boy's voice was so sweet and  mellifluous, he couldn't possibly be the one screeching. Sebastian smiled as the boy reemerged with a cylindrical glass container, which Sebastian assumed had the sugar in it, and held his hands out to accept the presented receptacle.

''I'll take you up on your offer,'' The boy warned, ''I'll be coming over to demand my share of whatever you're making,'' Sebastian nodded at him, dumbly, and the boy's lips curved up into a radiant smile. Sebastian was so, so screwed. He stayed there long after his neighbour had closed the door, sensing vaguely that he'd forgotten something important, no matter, he would recall it soon enough.

Sebastian didn't have to bake a damn thing, he owned a bakery, and as a rule he always had more sweets than he could eat, the leftovers from his workplace were filling the refrigerator, and he didn't know what to do with the sugar he _so smoothly_ asked for. He spent the time it took Ciel to come over cleaning the place, granted, his apartment was always tidy, but it never hurt to organize some more. He was nervous, cleaning had been his escape since forever, so he wiped at the wooden table in his living room furiously, scraped at the floor and rearranged the cushions on the couch a hundred times.

The ringing of the bell sounded like salvation, and he almost tripped in his haste to get to the door.

''Hi,'' His neighbour greeted, looking more beautiful than the last time Sebastian had seen him, he, briefly, wondered if that was possible. He really didn't think that this boy could get more gorgeous.

''Hi,'' he waved his hand like the idiot he was, and the boy smiled at him. Sebastian felt his face grow hot, and his stomach was doing flip-flops. He was turning into a thirteen year old girl with her first crush, and wow the boy had a mole on the right side of his neck, Sebastian was imagining what it would be like to run his tongue over the beauty mark when the boy cleared his throat.

''Are you going to let me in or..'' At the question, Sebastian snapped out of his trance and stepped to the side, making a sweeping gesture with his hand to usher the boy in.

''I'm Ciel, by the way,'' The boy introduced, as he strolled into Sebastian's kitchen like he was there a million time.

''Sebastian Mickaelis,''

''Nice to meet you, chef Sebastian now where's my cake?'' Ciel was looking around the kitchen suspiciously and Sebastian laughed, this boy was something else.

After Ciel sat down, Sebastian wasted no time in placing three types of sweets in front of him, a spongy chocolate cake, an apple pie and apple crisp. Ciel's eyes widened as he took in the delicious looking treats in front of him.

''There's also Trifle and Flan, if you'd like,'' Sebastian told him, Ciel's head snapped up to Sebastian, features drawn into a surprised, slightly impressed, expression.

''You made all of these?'' He asked, with wonder filling his tone.

''Ah, yes. I own the bakery on the street corner, the one opened recently,''

''I wanted to go there, but my finals are being a bitch,'' Ciel bewailed. Then he helped himself to a piece of the chocolate cake, at the first bite he moaned at the taste, looking at Sebastian with wide eyes.

''This is the best chocolate cake I've ever tasted,'' He informed with his mouth full, appearing adorable with one of his cheeks puffed and a smudge of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. Sebastian preened under the praise and pulled a chair to join Ciel.

They talked about themselves, nothing deep, just random stories about old friends and how both of them ended up in this town. Sebastian learned that Ciel was studying to be a lawyer, and that he was incredibly smart and literate. For someone his age, he shouldn't be able to lead a conversation this successfully. Sebastian felt ridiculously inadequate compared to him, he was six years older than Ciel, and considered himself a reader.

They went on for a while, conversation lulling into trivial talk about nothing in particular, at some point they moved into the living room and were sitting rather close to each other.

''I should get going,'' Ciel announced, once the clock struck midnight. And Sebastian wanted to ask him to stay, but that would be too much. It's Ciel's first visit and he desperately didn't want it to be the last.

''This was great, Sebastian. The sweets were heavenly,'' He thanked Sebastian, politely, and made his way to the door.

''You can come back again tomorrow, I always have lots of them...From the bakery.''

''So you didn't bake these with my sugar?'' Ciel teased, it was obvious that the cake wasn't freshly baked.

''Em..No, I..II was trying a new recipe but it didn't work out, so...'' He offered, lamely.

''Oh, that's unfortunate,''

They stared at each other for a minute, both at lost as what to do next.

''You're welcome to come around again,'' Sebastian invited. Ciel gave him a blinding smile and nodded. Throwing, ''I'll definitely swing by, chief,'' and waving his hand as he walked towards his place, Sebastian's eyes following him till his door was shut.

That night when Sebastian was woken up by loud singing he only blamed himself, he should've talked to Ciel about it.

 

Two weeks and five visits from Ciel later, Sebastian gave up two things for his neighbour; restful sleep and his heart. His days now were nothing but waiting to get home and hoping Ciel would come by at the evenings, Sebastian lived for their small talk, for freely given smiles, and time spent drinking tea and knowing each other. Ciel made him to be every damn cliché, the butterflies in his stomach, the stupid, love-struck grin plastered on his face, the skipped heartbeats, and wobbly knees. The whole nine yards.

He arrived home to find Ciel waiting for him beside his door, leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and one of his feet against the wall behind him, he lifted his head and his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he caught sight of Sebastian, corners of his mouth turning up in a smile so bright it could make the sun look like a dim lamp. He sprinted, and threw himself at Sebastian, thin arms circling Sebastian's waist and hugging him. Sebastian's heart nearly gave out, warmth flooding through him and threatening to melt him, his blood was singing in his veins and his own arms came up to bring Ciel closer to him.

''I finished my finals,'' He mumbled into Sebastian's shirt, Sebastian grinned.

''This calls for a celebration! I have just the cake for it,''

Ciel pulled back and beamed at him, Sebastian never saw him this happy before, glee looked good on him. Everything looked good on Ciel.

That night Ciel did not sing in the bathroom, Sebastian only noticed in morning when he woke up after a full night sleep, first time in three weeks.

Ciel never sang again. A while passed and Sebastian forgot about it all together.

It took him four months to get the courage to kiss Ciel, they were in Ciel's apartment for once, Sebastian had taken a freshly made pumpkin pie for an early Halloween celebration, and knocked on Ciel's door. And less than an hour later he tasted the pie on the softest lips he ever felt.

The kiss was hurried, awkward and Sebastian pulled away almost instantly. Ciel was staring at him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving and the only thing Sebastian could think about was _Ciel didn't kiss him back_.

''I'm sorry!'' He nearly shouted, panic growing inside his him, swallowing down his organs . He shot out of his seat and ran for the door, trying to escape as fast as his legs would permit, just before he got out, a hesitant call for him had him freezing in the spot.

''Sebastian?'' Ciel's voice was soft, scared like it's never been before, and Sebastian found himself compelled to answer, trapped under Ciel's spell, his leaden limbs lead him back to where he started. Ciel sitting on the couch, eyes shining with unshed tears.

''Hey,'' He whispered, his heart breaking at the sight of Ciel so upset, he could stab himself, he was so stupid. ''I'm sorry,'' He repeated, and Ciel's tears flowed.

''Please don't cry, please!'' He sat beside Ciel, his large hands framed the angelic face. Ciel dropped his eyes to his lap, salty drops falling down like rain.

''Ciel, come on! I didn't mean it!'' He pleaded. Ciel pushed at his chest, but without real intent.

''Stop saying that!'' He demanded, suddenly angry. ''Was it so bad that you had to run from me?'' He spat, trying to get away from Sebastian.

''What?'' Sebastian asked, confused. He wiped Ciel's tears, thumb caressing his flushed cheeks. ''You didn't kiss me back,'' He explained.

''Yeah, well you didn't give me the chance!'' Ciel protested, opened his mouth to say something else, but was shut up with Sebastian's lips attaching to his.

This time, Ciel had the opportunity to kiss back, and he did. Sweet, unhurried sweeps of lips and tongues, playful nips and gentle scraps of teeth, their kiss was everything a first kiss should be. Soon enough Sebastian had Ciel on his lap and they were making out like they'd die if they stopped.

It took Sebastian another month and their first time together to bring up the singing, they were curled up around each other, naked and sleepy and Ciel was laughing.

''Oh, that,'' He wheezed, ''I only do that during the finals, I stay up late to study so that's my strategy to wake myself up,''

Sebastian was so god damn relieved.

Few moments of silence passed and then.

''Wait! This is the real reason you came to my apartment for the first time! I knew it wasn't for sugar,'' Ciel sounded so pleased with himself, as if this was something he'd gave much thought.

''Yeah, well done, Sherlock,'' Sebastian mocked.

''Shut up,''

''Make me,''

That was how they had their second time.

Two years and one day later, Sebastian baked his own wedding cake, never happier with the fact that his fiancé was the worst singer in history.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is my air, bread and everything good. I'm [Nisaki-Chan](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, feel free to drop by!


End file.
